


A Bit Like "I Do"

by RPFAngel



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dave/Lia, David McDonald/Lianne Piper, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPFAngel/pseuds/RPFAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That secret fear crept in, the same one that cropped up every time the media made wild assumptions like this. That someone had somehow gotten proof, as careful as he was to keep their private life private.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit Like "I Do"

**Author's Note:**

> A small piece inspired by the David/Lianne alternate universe, as proposed by vannadear. Affectionately dubbed the "Lia, my Love" 'verse by roseandherdoctor and lunarsilverwolfstar.
> 
> Not affiliated with vanna's Dave/Lia 'verse, but inspired by her divergent idea in the headcanon post below.
> 
> More info on that here: http://vannadear.tumblr.com/post/54026378219/sometimes-i-have-this-elaborate-headcanon-where

“So you’ve got this spin-off coming up,” the interviewer prompted. An expected lead-in.

“Yep, yep,” David acknowledged, nodding cheerfully.

“Earth Defense,” the commentator quoted from his cue cards. “Now that’s with the clone Doctor?”

He winced almost imperceptibly at the wording. “The human Doctor, yes. In the parallel world with Rose.”

“Lianne,” the interviewer confirmed, for the sake of the viewers at home. David nodded his assent. “And that means you’ll be leaving Doctor Who?”

“Yes, well…” he began, shifting in his seat. “You know, the Doctor regenerates. He sort of has to move on.”

“And a new actor gets to take the reigns.”

“Yeah. It’s a bit brilliant, actually. But it makes the Doctor a very vital character. The show grows and changes over time. Each new actor that comes in sort of puts their own spin on him.”

“Well it certainly grows, doesn’t it?” the interviewer commented with a plastic smile. “This will be, what? The third spin-off now. After Torchwood and the Sarah Jane Adventures.”

“Yeah,” David babbled casually, stroking his lightly stubbled chin. “The third, yeah.”

“It’s a successful franchise.”

“It’s a great _story_. Despite being an immortal alien from another planet, I think the Doctor is very relatable. And of course, the audience sees all this through the eyes of the companions, who are... you and me.”

“Well... not _you_ ,” the commentator joked.

The studio audience laughed and David chuckled along dryly.

“No, I guess not.”

“So we have a clip here,” the interviewer said and the audience hummed in anticipation. “This is the final scene with Rose in the season finale, on the beach in Norway.”

“Bad Wolf Bay,” David supplied helpfully.

The lights dimmed just slightly and the clip played on the monitor. David saw himself in duplicate, portraying both the Time Lord and Metacrisis Doctors talking to Rose. He smiled as his slightly altered voice drawled “ _Together_ ” and fought not to cringe hearing himself say “ _Does it need saying?_ ” The clip ended on the kiss and the audience clapped and cheered.

“So you were basically proposing to her here?” the interviewer asked. “As the human Doctor.”

He pouted his lip thoughtfully. “Essentially, yes. I suppose ‘forever’ is a bit like ‘I do.’”

“And you’ll be working with longtime co-star Lianne again, this time as the Doctor in the blue suit.”

The leading questions were beginning to worry, but he nodded. “Mmm-hmm.”

“And longtime girlfriend, off the set. Any proposal plans for you two here on Earth?”

 _Shit_. That secret fear crept in, the same one that cropped up every time the media made wild assumptions like this. That someone had somehow gotten proof; as careful as he was to keep their private life private. Had he been photographed searching for rings? Either way, he had to play it cool and collected.

The audience was abuzz at the question and he tugged on his ear nervously, buying a moment to craft his answer.

“Plans? I wouldn’t say plans, no,” he said, flashing his most charming smile at the camera, hoping when Lianne finally saw this she laughed it off. “But it’s never out of the question either, is it?”

His heart thrummed in his chest as he looked off camera at the countdown before commercial. The seconds were winding down. If they had dirt, surely there wasn’t time for it now. The audience was giggling and cooing at his nervous fidgeting -- he hoped he played the perfect picture of the dumbfounded boyfriend who was stonewalled by the possibility of a permanent commitment.

The plastic smile returned to the commentator’s face as he turned his attention from David back to the camera. “Well, that’s all for tonight. David McDonald, thank you so much for joining us.”

The relief he felt was palpable, even if he didn’t show it. “It’s been a pleasure, thanks.”

“And we’ll be looking forward to Earth Defense coming up this Fall.”

 


End file.
